


Fire

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire started it all. Fire ended it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of death and similar, but nothing particularly graphic.
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

Fire started it all.

Their mother burning on the roof as baby Sam cried in his crib, their father screaming down to Dean to "Go! Go!" Dean was only four as he ran with his brother from that house, looking back just long enough to see the flames leap through the windows. Then their father was out the door, gathering the boys up in his arms and charging from the yard. Dean didn't look back again; he just pulled his brother tighter and refused to take it all in.

It was only a short number of weeks later, or at least this is what Dean concluded – the time-keeping of a four year old and that of the current adult were never synched – before their father began to leave them. Short trips, working on a new business he began after losing his as a mechanic. They moved, constantly, and Dean was a year late for school. Soon came the people, the meeting of different faces daily as their father expanded business. They met Bobby during this time period, though Dean still found it hard to admit.

When Dean learnt of the truth – of the monsters in the closet, of the demons rising from hell – he also learnt the strength of fire. It was the one weapon which killed all. When the angels joined with their escapades it was also used as a trap. The uses of fire were of endless important for hunters. Who would have thought the pain it brought for the Winchester's to begin with?

One thing that was always there through all of this was the knowledge that hunters never grew old. Their father, Jo, Ellen – even Bobby didn't manage to make the life expectancy number. Sam and Dean were aware of these fates, even if they hid it with jokes and Dean's insistence that his brother was going to grow old, and deaf, and blind, and get to taste the bitter taste of Viagra pills. It was something Dean prayed for at night.

Yet they both knew the truth. Death – _permanent_ death – would come to them; and much earlier than expected. Like all hunters, they would be wrapped in cloth and set ablaze on a bed of branches and twigs. Those minimal loved ones they had watching on, stone-faced and preparing their revenge. The fire would keep burning, bringing with it more hatred and death.

Fire ended it all.


End file.
